Anger And The Dragon Dog
by Pricat
Summary: While hanging out in Imagination Land, Anger finds a kindred spirit in an imagination pet, a dragon dog which he calls Flame which stuns the other emotions
1. Chapter 1

**A/N**

 **This was sort of random because in art class, we made clay dragons and it made me think of Flame who is sort of Anger's pet dragon dog and I was imagining how they met plus Inside Out's popularity is reaching Frozen levels**

 **In this little story whi,e Anger goes and gets fresh air, he finds a kindred spirit in a dragon dog which is an imagination pet but Anger is attached to it right away not knowing what taking care of a pet means plus Joy and Tne otners are surprised Tnat Anger bonded with Flame.**

 **I hope you guys like.**

* * *

It was a typical day in Headquarters but Anger had needed some air because he'd gotten angry as usual because of Joy and her accordion which ticked him off a bit so Sadness had suggested he go clear his head a bit so he was hanging out in Imagination Land especially since they just got a Krispy Kreme which Tne hot head loved but was eating a bear claw while drinking coffee, but heard whimpers.

What was making that noise?

Anger saw some kind of dog which had spikes on it's back, tiny horns, scale like orange fur with claws but Anger was drawn to it especially Tne smoke rings coming from it's nose seeing it was an imagination pet from that pet store.

"Aw, I guess you're a stray and hungry right?" Anger said.

A blast of fire emitted from it's mouth toasting the bit of doughnut Anger had given him making Tne hot headed emotion chuckle.

He then petted it's head after that but he was feeling better plus he guessed Headquarters needed a pet since they were a Fami,y of sorts and every Fami,y needed a pet right?

He then saw the guy from the pet store making the dragon dog whimper hiding under Tne table.

"It's okay, you can hide until that jerk goes." Anger said seeing Tne guy ask him if he'd seen a stray imagination pet as Anger shook his head but Tne questions made his flame come out scaring the guy off.

Anger saw the dragon dog come out of hiding which relieved him chuckling as Tne creature licked his foot getting a great idea for an name.

"Wakt until Tne others see you, Flame.

That's Tne pervect name!" Anger said cuddling him but was in his hooded jacket because he planned to sneak Flame into Headquarters and let Tne otners discover him knowing if he asked, Joy would kick Flame out.

"You'll like where we live, Flame." Anger told him.

When he got back to Headquaryers Tne otners were busy so he went to the break room but let Flame out of his jacket but Tne both of them were sleepy.

"You like it here, I see?

Let's hope that Joy let's you stay, okay?" Anger said yawning getting onto his bed as Flame was beside him going to sleep but he glowed orange light but Sadness saw that stunned that Anger had gotten himself a pet deciding not to tell Joy just yet, because she knew what her reaction would be.

She closed Tne door of Tne break room softly but Fear wondered why she was smiling.

"Oh nothing, honestly." Sadness replied.

Later Joy heard laughter from Tne break room and barking making her, Disgust and Fear curious making Sadness gulp knowing Anger would get busted about his secret pet as Joy opened the door, seeing some kind of dog running around with a baseball in it's mouth stunning them, especially Anger rubbing it's belly and chuckling.

"Good boy Flame, uh-oh..

I can explain!" Anger said.

"Anger, what is that thing and where did you find it?" Joy said.

"It's not dangerous, or had rabies?" Fear adked.

"Flame's not dangerous, or had rabies, moron!" Anger said as Flame singed Tne baseball.

"I think it's cute, plus Anger really likes him." Sadness to,d them.

"His name is Flame, he's a dragon dog I found in Imagination Land when at Krispy Kreme plus he's a stray.

Plus every Fami,y needs a pet." Anger said as Joy sighed.

She didn't know what to do, but she needed time to think because she wasn't sure if Flame could stay plus Anger was being sweet with the creature.

Anger sighed as they were goofing around but he knew Joy didn't want Flame around but he didn't care playing with him.

"Don't worry about Joy, as I can protect you but Sadness likes you which is good but it's gonna be okay." Anger said softly petting his head but excited that Riley was at hockey practice going to Tne console as Flame followed making Fear anxious and Joy sigh.

"He's just curious guys, plus he's not hurting anybody." Anger said but had an idea but suddenly Flame had wings and doing aerial backflips.

"I guess Anger did it, because Flame is an imagination pet." Fear told them.

"Okay, maybe we should find Flame a good home." Joy said to Anger.

Anger was annoyed but saw Flame on Anger's head.

"But he's a stray, and he really likes me!" Anger told Joy.

"I know you care about him, but don't you wanna do what's best for him?" Disgust said but Anger sighed.

"I do, but nobody is gonna want him, plus we're bonded and he trusts me." An"ger told her.

"I see, but it's okay but we should make sure he's safe." Disgust told him.

Anger guessed that now Flame had wi gas, he could fly back to him anytime plus he was making a doggie door for whenFlame wanted to visit seeing the dragon dog lick him before flying off but he was getting choked up, feeling Sadness hug him.

"Aw Flame is gonna be okay, plus he'll come back." she to,d him.

Anger hoped so because he cared about Flame so knew he would see him again.


	2. Cuddles

**A/N**

 **Here's more as I like where this was going because it's cute plus thanks to those who reviewed.**

 **In this chapter, Flame Sneak's back into Headquaryers because Anger made a secret doggy door in Headquaryers so they're having cuddle time and winding down for sleep.**

* * *

That night in the break room while the others were asleep except for Joy who was doing dream duty Anger was still awake thinking about Flame hoping he was okay because it was like he was his pet even though he couldn't stay in Headquarters which bugged him, but heard scraping sounds making him excited since only adog or a dragon dog could do this opening the door.

He saw Flame there which made him happy picking him up gently going into the break room and onto his bed which was fire proof hearing Flame yawn.

"Aw, you were missing me, eh?" Anger said as Fme licked him making him smile.

He just hoped Joy didn't know because he was enjoying this secret cuddle time he and Flame were having since only Sadness understood how Flame made him happy.

He was lying down on his bed which had no blankets on it because Anger was already warm seeing Flame beside him already asleep.

"Good boy, night." Anger whispered going to sleep himself.

* * *

The next morning Sadness awoke seeing Anger still asleep on his bed but Flame was in his arms like a stuffed animal taking a picture hoping Joy wouldn't find out because Flame made Anger happy leaving the break room seeing her siblings having breakfast.

"Where's Anger, as he never misses breakfast?" Disgust asked.

"He's still sleeping." Sadness replied seeing Disgust's kids eating messily making Shy chuckle.

"Hey, you're smiling, that's great!" Joy said.

"Yes, as Anger does that to me." Sadness told her.

Fear nearly spat out juice at that unaware Anger had just left Headquarters with Flame going to get breakfast doughnuts at KrispyKreme hoping his siblings didn't know that Flame had snuck in or the fact he'd made a doggy door so Tne dragon dog could come to him.

He was sharing with Flame, as the dragon dog toasted it before eating unaware Disgust was at the Mall of Riley and saw them


	3. Helpiping Flame

It was now the beginning of Winter which was Anger's least favourite time of year but he was worried about Flame because if he hated being co,d, then Flame would hate it too or get sick getting worried but that night he saw Flame there as Anger was relieved noticing his pet was sick hearing him sneeze.

"Oh, poor Flame you got a cold!" Anger said cuddling him.

He knew Joy might be mad at him for this but Flame was sick but was sitting on his fire proof bed cuddling him hearing him sneeze and cough which made him worry.

"It's gonna be okay, but we'll get you to the vet later." Anger said softly.

* * *

The next morning Anger was taking Flame to Tne vet but didn't care if Joy got mad at him because Flame needed him hearing the dragon dog had a cold so could take care of him, taking him back to Headquarters and in the break room putting a cold cloth onto Flame's head to cool his fever down.

Sadness was understanding after Anger explained making her understand but would help explain to Joy if she got mad.

"You should tell her that he's sick, and nedds you." she told him.

"She won't listen because she just thinks Flame is dangerous, just because he breathes fire." Anger told her cuddlimg his faithful pet.

Unaware to them, Joy was listening but felt bad for Flame because Anger really did care about him and was super concerned sighing letting Anger be plus Sadness was helping him out.

"Hey, you okay?" she asked as Anger was tending to Flame

"We should let him be, as he's really worried about Flame and even took him to the vet earlier." Sadness told her.

"Oh, is he mad at us?" Joy asked.

"It's just you not liking Flame, Tbat upset him." Sadness said softly.

Joy was leaving them be plus Riley needed both her and Sadness but Sadness hugged Anger which stunned Joy because the hot head normally hated hugs but seemed to like Sadness hugging him.

"Let's just do our job, okay?" Fear said.

Disgust nodded wondering where Anger was.

"He's taking care of a sick friend, no big deal." Joy said.

Disgust knew it was Flame remembering seeing Anger earlier at Imagination Land making Fear worry making Joy sigh.


End file.
